dinodominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Album
The classification of dinos is based on albums and sub albums. The album or sub album of a dino is especially important in using skills. The Carnivore albums are Theropoda, Pterosaur, and Marine Reptile. The Herbivore albums are Thyreophora, Marginocephalia, Ornithopoda, and Sauropoda . Every dino, including DNA and other variations, has a album. We're hopeing to collect them all here. +Big shoutout to PREDATORZ for making this page happen! Note: The some of the ordering is just a wild guess. ''Thyreophora: ''' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-29.png|Ankylosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-40-58.png|Kentrosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-44.png|Stegosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-52.png|Hungarosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-50-58.png|Huayangosaurus IMG 0447.PNG|DNA Ankylosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-09-45.png|DNA Kentrosaurus IMG 0448.PNG|DNA Stegosaurus DNAHungarosaurus.png|DNA Hungarosaurus empty album.png Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-10-04.png|Rare Ankylosaurus Album Rare Kentrosaurus.PNG|Rare Kentrosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-10-16.png|Rare Stegosaurus Album Rare Hungarosaurus.PNG|Rare Hungarosaurus RareEuoplocephalus.png|Rare Euoplocephalus empty album.png Album DNA Rare Stegosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Stegosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-07-28-23-03-04.png|Egg Super Rare Kentrosaurus Album Super Rare Ankylosaurus (Type 1).PNG|Super Rare Ankylosaurus (Type 1) Album Super Rare Gargoyelosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Gargoyleosaurus Super Rare+ Euoplocephalus Album.PNG|Super Rare Euoplocephalus Album Super Rare Blitz Ankylosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Ankylosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png '' Marginocephalia: '' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-44.png|Archaeoceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-51-49.png|Albertaceratops Screenshot 2013-02-13-14-51-55.png|Udanoceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-01.png|Diabloceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-07.png|Triceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-12.png|Pachycephalosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-18.png|Psittacosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-11.png|Brachyceratops Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-52-32.png|Pentaceratops Album DNA Archeoceratops.PNG|DNA Archaeoceratops Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album DNA Triceratops.PNG|DNA Triceratops Screenshot 2013-06-17-19-32-17.png|DNA Pachycephalosaurus Album DNA Psittacosaurus.PNG|DNA Psittacosaurus Album DNA Brachyceratops.PNG|DNA Brachyceratops Album DNA Pentaceratops.PNG|DNA Pentaceratops Album Rare Normal Diabloceratops.PNG|Rare Normal Diabloceratops Album Gold Cage Albertaceratops.PNG|Rare Normal Albertaceratops Screenshot 2013-03-04-09-20-12.png|Rare Normal Pachycephalosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-37.png|Starting Campaign Triceratops Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Rare Albertaceratops.PNG|Rare Albertaceratops Album Rare Triceratops.PNG|Rare Triceratops Album Rare Pachycephalosaurus.PNG|Rare Pachycephalosaurus Album Rare Pentaceratops.PNG|Rare Pentaceratops Album Rare Zuniceratops.PNG|Rare Zuniceratops Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Rare DNA Pachycephalosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Pachycephalosaurus Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-11-54.png|Event Rare Pentaceratops Album Rare Blitz Triceratops.PNG|Rare Blitz Triceratops Tricera egg.png|Egg Rare Triceratops Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-05-25-09-21-22.png|Super Rare Styracosaurus Super Rare Dracorex Album.PNG|Super Rare Dracorex Album Super Rare Einiosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Einiosaurus Album Super Rare Chasmosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Chasmosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png '' Ornithopoda: '' Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-14.png|Iguanodon Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-21.png|Edmontosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-28.png|Ouranosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-11.png|Corythosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-18.png|Shantungosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-36.png|Parasaurolophus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-29.png|Hypsilophodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-34.png|Maiasaura Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-40.png|Lesothosaurus Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-07-21-16-24-15.png|DNA Edmontosaurus Album DNA Ouranosaurus.PNG|DNA Ouranosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-07-21-16-22-34.png|DNA Parasaurolophus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-12-46.png|DNA Hypsilophodon Screenshot 2013-07-21-16-18-16.png|DNA Maiasaura Empty album.png Album Gold Cage Edmontosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Edmontosaurus Album DNA Parasaurolophus.PNG|Rare Normal Parasaurolophus Album Gold Cage Edmontosaurus.PNG|Egg Normal Edmontosaurus Album DNA Parasaurolophus.PNG|Egg Normal Parasaurolophus Album Rare Iguanodon.PNG|Rare Iguanodon Empty album.png Album Rare Huaxiaosaurus.PNG|Rare Huaxiaosaurus Album Rare Ouranosaurus.PNG|Rare Ouranosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-19-18-36-43.png|Rare Tethyshadros Empty album.png Album Rare Blitz Iguanodon.PNG|Rare Blitz Iguanodon Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png IMG 0105.PNG|Super Rare Lambeosaurus '' Sauropoda: Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-53-53.png|Apatosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-00.png|Amargasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-05.png|Argentinosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-11.png|Anchisaurus|link=Anchisaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-18.png|Saltasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-26.png|Diplodocus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-34.png|Brachiosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-39.png|Mamenchisaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-54-45.png|DNA Apatosaurus Screenshot 2013-03-06-12-13-06.png|DNA Amargasaurus Empty album.png Album DNA Anchisaurus.PNG|DNA Anchisaurus DNA album saltasaurus.png|DNA Saltasaurus Screenshot 2013-07-01-20-41-08.png|DNA Diplodocus Album DNA Brachiosaurus.PNG|DNA Brachiosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-20-16-58-59.png|DNA Mamenchisaurus Screenshot 2013-06-30-23-39-55.png|Rare Normal Argentinosaurus Album DNA Saltasaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Saltasaurus Album en brachio.png|Rare Normal Brachiosaurus Screenshot 2013-06-30-23-39-55.png|EN Argentinosaurus Album DNA Saltasaurus.PNG|EN Saltasaurus Album en brachio.png|EN Brachiosaurus Album Rare Apatosaurus.PNG|Rare Apatosaurus Album Rare Amargasaurus.PNG|Rare Amargasaurus Album Rare Jobaria.PNG|Rare Jobaria Album Rare Brachiosaurus.PNG|Rare Brachiosaurus Album Rare Ampelosaurus.PNG|Rare Ampelosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album dna apatosaurus.png|DNA Rare Apatosaurus Album DNA Jobaria.PNG|DNA Rare Jobaria Empty album.png Album Rare Blitz Amargasaurus.PNG|Rare Blitz Amargasaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Brachiosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Brachiosaurus (Type 1) Album Super Rare Sauroposeidon.jpg|Super Rare Sauroposeidon Album Super Rare Blitz Titanosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Titanosaurus Album Super Rare Blitz Agustinia.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Agustinia Album Super Rare Jobaria.jpg|Super Rare Jobaria Album SS Rare Argentinosaurus.jpg|SS Rare Agentinosaurus Theropoda: As of June 27 there were 141 pages in this album. Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-13-52.png|Austroraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-07.png|Allosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-16.png|Velociraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-23.png|Gallimimus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-32.png|Carnotaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-39.png|Cryolophosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-45.png|Spinosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-52.png|Deinonychus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-55-59.png|Tyrannosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-05.png|Dilophosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-12.png|Microraptor Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-18.png|Megalosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-24.png|Yangchuanosaurus Album DNA Austroraptor.PNG|DNA Austroraptor Empty album.png Album DNA Velociraptor.PNG|DNA Velociraptor Screenshot 2013-07-27-09-12-01.png|DNA Gallimimus Empty album.png Crylo.PNG|DNA Cryolophosaurus Album DNA Spinosaurus.PNG|DNA Spinosaurus Album DNA Deinonychus.PNG|DNA Deinonychus Empty album.png Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-11.png|DNA Dilophosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-20.png|DNA Microraptor Empty album.png Album DNA Yangchuanosaurus.PNG|DNA Yangchuanosaurus Album Starting Campaign Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Starting Campaign Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Spinosaurus Album Rare Normal Velociraptor.PNG|Rare Normal Velociraptor Album Gold Cage Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Tyrannosaurus Album Gold Cage Deinonychus.PNG|Deinonychus Rare Normal Album Rare Normal Velociraptor.PNG|Egg Normal Velociraptor Album Rare Spinosaurus.PNG|Egg Normal Spinosaurus Album Gold Cage Deinonychus.PNG|Egg Normal Deinonychus Album Gold Cage Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Egg Normal Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Austroraptor.PNG|Rare Austroraptor Album Rare Allosaurus.PNG|Rare Allosaurus Album Rare Velociraptor.PNG|Rare Velociraptor Album Rare Gallimimus.PNG|Rare Gallimimus Album Rare Carnotaurus.PNG|Rare Carnotaurus Empty album.png Album Rare Cryolophosaurus.PNG|Rare Cryolophosaurus Screenshot 2013-03-30-22-44-53.png|Rare Spinosaurus Album Rare Deinonychus.PNG|Rare Deinonychus Album Rare Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Tyrannosaurus Album Rare Dilophosaurus.PNG|Rare Dilophosaurus Rare megalo album.png|Rare Megalosaurus Album Rare Microraptor.PNG|Rare Microraptor Album Rare Mapusaurus.PNG|Rare Mapusaurus Album Rare Baryonyx.PNG|Rare Baryonyx Album Rare Gorgosaurus.PNG|Rare Gorgosaurus Album Rare Dilong.PNG|Rare Dilong Screenshot 2013-05-18-23-00-53.png|Rare Plateosaurus Rare+ Alioramus Album.PNG|Rare Alioramus Empty album.png Album DNA Rare Austroraptor.PNG|DNA Rare Austroraptor Empty album.png Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-05-19-09-45-51.png|DNA Rare Gallimimus Album DNA Rare Cryolophosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Cryolophosaurus Album Rare Regenerate Dilophosaurus.PNG|DNA Rare Dilophosaurus Album DNA Rare Microraptor.PNG|DNA Rare Microraptor Dna rare megalo album.png|DNA Rare Megalosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Rare Event Exclusive Allosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Allosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Cryolophosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Cryolophosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Christmas Microraptor.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Christmas Microraptor Album Rare Event Exclusive Microraptor.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Microraptor Album Rare Event Exclusive Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Spinosaurus Album Rare Event Exclusive Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Rare Event Exclusive Tyrannosaurus Album Event Exclusive Rare Velociraptor.jpg|Rare Event Exclusive Velociraptor Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Rare Blitz Mapusaurus.PNG|Rare Blitz Mapusaurus Album Rare Blitz Spinosaurus.PNG|Rare Blitz Spinosaurus Album Rare Blitz Alioramus.PNG|Rare Blitz Alioramus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Deinonychus.PNG|Super Rare Deinonychus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Mapusaurus.PNG|Super Rare Mapusaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Velociraptor.PNG|Super Rare Velociraptor Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Utahraptor.PNG|Super Rare Utahraptor Album Super Rare Suchomimus.jpg|Super Rare Suchomimus IMG 1771.jpg|Super Rare Tyrannotitan Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Carcharodontosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Carcharodontosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Carnotaurus (Type 2).jpg|Super Rare Carnotaurus (Type 2) Album Super Rare Nanotyrannus.jpg|Super Rare Nanotyrannus Album Super Rare Cryolophosaurus (Type 2).jpg|Super Rare Cryolophosaurus (Type 2) Es megalo album.png|Egg Super Rare Megalosaurus Album Egg Super Rare Tyrannosaurus.PNG|Egg Super Rare Tyrannosaurus Super Rare Event Exclusive Oviraptor Album.PNG|Event Exclusive Super Rare Oviraptor Album Egg Super Rare Microraptor.jpg|Egg Super Rare Microraptor Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Blitz Super Rare Afrovenator.PNG|Super Rare Blitz Afrovenator Album Super Rare Blitz Ceratosaurus.PNG|Super Rare Blitz Ceratosaurus Album Super Rare Blitz Skorpiovenator.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Skorpiovenator Album Super Rare Blitz Mapusaurus.jpg|Super Rare Blitz Mapusaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album SS Rare Tyrannosaurus.jpg|SS Rare Tyrannosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Pterosaur: As of July 27 there were 31 pages in this album. Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-02.png|Zhejiangopterus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-55.png|Pteranodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-49.png|Pterodactylus Album DNA Zhejiangopterus.PNG|DNA Zhejiangopterus Screenshot 2013-04-03-22-51-23.png|DNA Pteranodon Album DNA Pterodactylus.PNG|DNA Pterodactylus Album Starting Boost Pteranodon.PNG|Starting Campaign Pteranodon Album Rare Anhanguera.PNG|Rare Anhanguera Album Rare Zhejiangopterus.PNG|Rare Zhejiangopterus Album Rare Pteranodon.PNG|Rare Pteranodon Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-56-43.png|Rare Thalassodromeus Album Rare Eudimorphodon.PNG|Rare Eudimorphodon Empty album.png Imatuer.jpg|Rare Peteinosaurus Screenshot 2013-07-20-17-22-57.png|Rare Rhamphorhynchus Album DNA Rare Zhejiangopterus.PNG|DNA Rare Zhejiangopterus Album Rare Regenerate Pteranodon.PNG|DNA Rare Pteranodon Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus.PNG|Super Rare Quetzalcoatlus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Egg Super Rare Anhanguera.jpg|Egg Super Rare Anhanguera Marine Reptile: As of July 27 there were 34 pages in this album. '' Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-13.png|Ichthyosaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-22.png|Elasmosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-14-59.png|Futabasaurus Screenshot_2013-02-13-14-57-35.png|Plesiosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-15-06.png|DNA Ichthyosaurus Album DNA Elasmosaurus.PNG|Rare Normal Elasmosaurus Screenshot_2013-03-06-12-15-12.png|DNA Futabasaurus Album DNA Plesiosaurus.PNG|DNA Plesiosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Rare Elasmosaurus.PNG|Rare Elasmosaurus Album Rare Liopleurodon.PNG|Rare Liopleurodon Album Rare Plesiosaurus.PNG|Rare Plesiosaurus Album Rare Tylosaurus.PNG|Rare Tylosaurus Dino donminion 834.PNG|Rare Excalibosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album DNA Rare Liopleurodon.PNG|DNA Rare Liopleurodon Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Tylosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Tylosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Kronosaurus.jpg|Super Rare Kronosaurus Empty album.png Screenshot 2013-05-18-23-00-28.png|Super Rare Tanystropheus Dino donminion 833.PNG|Super Rare Plesiosaurus Empty album.png Empty album.png Album Super Rare Blitz Tanystropheus.jpg|Blitz Super Rare Tanystropheus Empty album.png Empty album.png '